telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Blake
Special Agent Vernon Blake is a minor character in Batman: The Enemy Within. A member of The Agency, he, along with his partner Iman Avesta, were tasked by their superior, Amanda Waller, to track down the Riddler. After being caught by the criminal, Blake's fate can be determined by the choices made by Batman. Biography. 'Vernon '"Patrick *by accident* 'Blake. '''was an agent working for "The Agency". He helped taking down some of The Riddler's Goons. He was later kidnapped by The Riddler and put in a death trap. If you choose correctly he and Agent Patrick may live or he will or Patrick will die. Vernon Blake's history before the series is currently unknown. However, he had been working for the Agency for some time and was partnered with Iman Avesta to capture the Riddler. It's possible that Blake was one of the people that chased the criminal down to Sudan, but was unable to capture him. Eventually, after learning about the criminal's arrival in Gotham, Blake, along with Waller, Avesta and approximately twenty more agents, followed him, in the hopes that they would finally capture him. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma Blake was one of the first agents to arrive on the scene of Riddler's attack on the Virago casino, incapacitating three of the criminal's men with his stun pistol. He, along with Avesta, helped Waller gather the men at the casino. When introduced to Batman, he simply just greeted him, but otherwise said nothing during the meeting. The next morning, Blake and Avesta came to talk to Bruce Wayne about "John Doe", a person of interest in a case that they were working on. As Lucuis Fox left to investigate something, Blake took notice of the briefcase he was holding. He and Avesta asked Bruce a series of questions about the time they had been at Arkham. Blake also backed her when she made accusations against the billionaire about being a criminal, due to his ties to so-called "supervillians" like Lady Arkham, Two-Face and the Penguin. When the Evacuation alarm sounded, they left, promising to continue this at another time. Nearly two weeks later, Blake and Avesta managed to track down the Riddler through the port logs. However, rather than call for back up, they decided to try and capture him, only to be caught by the criminal and placed in a death trap. When Batman tried to rescue them, he was caught after freeing Avesta. With the Riddler eager to test Batman's apparent rule to not kill, asked the vigilante to answer three simple riddles, but doing so would blast the vigilante and Iman with a ultrasonic blast and possibly kill her. Blake was the first agent chosen to be killed if Batman refused to answer or got it wrong. Depending on what Batman chooses to do, the follow will happen. * Save Avesta * Save the Agents Batman answers either of the first two questions incorrectly or refuses to, causing the Riddler to activate Blake's trap, killing him. His death is mourned by Avesta and put blame on Commissioner James Gordon. Batman chooses to answer the questions correctly, saving Blake but subjecting himself and Iman to sonic blasts. Blake scolded Batman for doing this, believing Iman's life to be in danger. He survives the ordeal and watches as Batman defeats the Riddler. He is later freed by the GCPD and the Agency when they storm the ship. The Pact Blake is present when a series of explosions rock Gotham City. He, along with a number of other agents, also investigate GothCorp. Depending on whether the Agency or GCPD is called, Blake will either come to rescue Batman or meet with him after a conversation with Commissioner Gordon. He will tell the vigilante about her condition and voices his concern that he was responsible for her injuries. Regardless of whether he called Gordon or Waller, he will ask him to work with the Agency closely, implying that they may see consequences from Waller. What Ails You Blake is later seen on the Gotham Bridge when Harley Quinn threatens to destroy it, guarding the entrance to ensure civilians do not enter the premises. If Bruce Wayne and John Doe arrive to help arrest, he reluctantly lets them meet with Waller. If John is able to subdue Harley, Blake is seen taking her into custody. Blake was present when John Doe detonates the explosives, but he survives. Same Stitch The following happens only if John Doe become the Vigilante Joker. After patching himself up, Blake is one of the people Batman can call. Bruce states he could help, but ends up calling Avesta anyways. He is seen briefly running behind either Avesta or Catwoman after the precinct blows up. He presumably leaves Gotham with Waller and the remaining Agents. Trivia * His name could be a reference to Robin John Blake, a member of the GCPD in The Dark Knight Rises. * On the Riddler's computer, Blake is listed as "Patrick Blake". This is either an error made by the criminal, an oversight by the developers or a hint to something about Blake. External Links Category:Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:The Agency Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Fate Determinant